Purge of the Silent Hunt
The Purge of the ''Silent Hunt, was a campaign that took place in 612.M37, when a massive space hulk known as the ''Silent Hunt, entered the system where the Emperor's Trident Space Marine Chapter was doing a routine system search. In response the chapter dispatched the veteran 1st Company alongside their Chapter's 2nd Company. When the purgation force boarded the space hulk, they encountered wave after wave of Orks, which had settled the massive derelict centuries earlier. As the Astartes made their way deeper into the vessel they encountered other xenos threats as well as a malevolent A.I. that controlled much of the space hulk. Despite the vast number of enemies arrayed against them, the Emperor's Trient managed to emerge triumphant. They also managed to free a long lost vessel, which was identified as one of their strike cruisers, from the wreckage of mish-mashed vessels that made up the huge space hulk, and towed it back to their home world to be re-furbished and repaired. History In 612.M37, a mysterious space hulk, codified Silent Hunt was encountered by the Emperor's Trident Chapter when it burst out of the warp and entered their demesne. This massive derelict was an oddity, as it was an unknown ship that belonged to the Emperor's Trident, identified as a Strike Cruiser known as The Depth. The 2nd Company contacted the elite 1st Company, and together they searched the space hulk. While aboard the massive derelict, the Emperor's Trident purgation forces were beset upon by wave after wave of Orks. The greenskins had discovered the floating mis-mash of vessels and settled several decades earlier. As the Orks were purged in each section the true enemy was revealed - a sadistic A.I. ruled over the space hulk. This A.I. had laid dormant for centuries until the Orks first ventured aboard the space hulk and ruined the stasis field containing the A.I. and inadvertently freed it. But this foul entity was the least of their worries as the Astartes encountered an even more dire threat deep within the heart of the space hulk. Here, they encountered a mysterious gleaming silver army of undying warriors they called the [[:w:c:warhammer40k:Necrons|'Silver Men']] (later Imperial savants surmised these so-called 'Silver Men' to be the undying Necrons). The 1st and 2nd fought on, for for what seemed like an eternity, fighting wave after wave of Silver Men as they made their way to the very heart of the hulk. Here, they finally found the malevolent A.I. needlessly causing agony to the very few surviving crew members. The 1st Company immediately purged the A.I with their rightful fury, and before it died, it gave them one final threat that it would one day return to purge their chapter. The crew members that were freed from their captivity they had endured at the hands of the sadistic A.I. for untold centuries, quickly died from advanced age, as they had only been sustained by the A.I. and the stasis field it generated. After the Abominable Intelligence was defeated, the 1st and 2nd company found their way to the ancient Emperor's Trident strike cruiser, purging both Orks and 'Silver Men' along the way. With the help of their chapter's ship, they carefully blew apart several larger pieces of the space hulk in order to free their ancestral vessel. When the vessel was finally freed, it was hauled back to the Emperor's Tridents home system. The chapter informed the local Adeptus Mechanicus of the location of the now-cleansed space hulk so that the Tech-Priests could claim any technological secrets within, before they departed for their home system. Category:Campaigns Category:Emperor's Trident Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Space Marines